


Life Gets Better

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Neville Longbottom, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Birthday Tsun!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Locker Room Sex, Male Solo, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Submissive Harry Potter, Switch Draco Malfoy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, brief romione, gags (mentioned), so much fucking voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Neville discovers both his voyeuristic tendencies and his slowly forming addiction for Harry and Draco in their Eighth Year.





	Life Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Tsun!!! You are a wonderful, brilliant, amazing person and I love knowing you, almost as much as I love these boys when they're doing the dirty. I hope everything goes well for you and you enjoy the abundance of gifts we at the Discord have decided to lavish on you.

He didn't know when it started, probably one night in Gryffindor Tower when Seamus forgot to silence his bed, but he didn't realise it until he rounded a corner in the library and saw Hermione sat on a table with her head thrown back and her mouth wide, her dark lips a perfect "o", gasping for breath.

He imagined her lips wrapped around a ball (or a cock), and he ducked away before the thought could finish, his trousers uncomfortably tight.

Neville ducked into the nearest empty classroom he could find, and as his mind ran through images of other people he fancied, he thought about them wrapped in soft, silk ropes, hands bound as they knelt on the ground. He thought about Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Harry's moans from the occasions they'd all forgot their charms. He thought about the sound of his hand moving on his cock, and how much slicker it always felt and sounded with a decent lube.

He comes with a whimper as he slides down the door, and in the privacy of his own mind he wonders what the hell just happened.

* * *

It's weeks before Neville actively thinks of it again. The new dorm room he shares with Harry, Malfoy, and Zabini is empty, and he grabs his bath bag and heads to the showers they share between them. The room is filled with steam and there's the sound of flesh sliding slowly against flesh. Neville shivers and slowly moves, hoping he hasn't been heard so far.

The mirrors on the opposite wall, above a bank of sinks give him a fantastic view of Zabini's cock slowly pushing through the tight ring of his dark fist. The water from the shower helps him glide more easily, and as he fucks his cock into one hand, the other is twisting a nipple.

Neville feels himself grow harder than he's been in weeks as he watches the unintentional show. He watches Zabini dip his thumb into his slit and he watches Zabini inhale sharply as he wriggles it slightly before resuming his leisurely wank.

When Zabini comes, the creamy white splashing against his dark stomach before being washed away by the shower, Neville leaves. He doesn't wank that time. He doesn't need to.

* * *

He makes it until Christmas, desperately trying not to think about hands tied to headboards and mouths wrapped around gags, failing miserably each time, Neville can almost convince himself he's not some kind of deviant. He ignores the fact that almost every time he's brought himself off in the last month he's imagined those same things, or he's thought about other people getting off and just watching them.

Either way, at Christmas Neville's one of only three Eighth Years still at Hogwarts. The others are Malfoy and Harry, so Neville thinks he'll be safe from walking in on anyone having sex in their dorm room at least.

They've been getting on better this year, they have no choice really when they're sharing a room after all. But sometimes they still fight like First Years.

One day during the Holidays, they all go down to the Quidditch pitch. Neville sits in the stands and works on his herbology essay while Harry and Malfoy chase after a practice snitch. Everything seems to be going fine until Malfoy knocks Harry off his broom five feet from the ground and catches the snitch. Neville can't hear what they're saying, but when Harry grabs his broom and starts to chase Malfoy, he puts down his essay and heads there, ready to break up a fight before they get too many blows in.

He'd like to say he's surprised when he opens the door and sees Harry with one hand on the back of Malfoy's neck, drawing him down to kiss him and the other hand dancing over his bare stomach, his nails scratching at the trail of fine blonde hairs that lead down to his Quidditch breeches, but he's really not.

Suddenly their arguments seem less like fighting and more like foreplay and Neville doesn't quite know how he'll assimilate that just yet.

Draco is the one to break their kiss, and as soon as he does, Harry is hurriedly stripping off for him. Neville doesn't know how neither of them have noticed him yet but he watches Draco watching Harry, he sees his thin lips curve into a soft smile and he kisses Harry once more. His hands rest on Harry's shoulders and there's barely any force, but he pushes Harry to his knees and suddenly he seems freer than he has all year.

He watches Draco free his cock. He watches Harry's lips part. He watches Draco cover Harry's cheek in his precome and he shoves his hand down his own trousers, taking hold of his own prick at the same time as Draco feeds Harry his.

He moves his hand in time with Draco's thrusts; slowly at first, shallowly, getting Harry used to it, though this position seems familiar enough to him.

"You're so fucking good at this, baby," Draco says, his voice husky and filled with lust. "Fucking made for it, made for me."

Harry moans around his mouthful. Neville bites his lip.

He doesn't think Harry and Draco have really noticed, but Harry's hands are clasped together behind his back. It's either something hes done instinctually, in which case Neville's inclined to agree with the pretty words of praise that say Harry was made for this; or it's something they've worked out together, in which case Neville wants to be the one to put Draco on his knees and see if he was made for it too.

"You're always so good for me, Harry." Harry's taking more of Draco's cock now and more quickly too. He's sat there on his knees with his hands behind his back as Draco uses him and he doesn't care. He's not even gagging, which makes Neville realise that this is so far from the first time they've done this that it's not even funny.

Draco's barely speaking in full sentences now. It's more just words that keep falling from his mouth like he can't control them. "So good." "My perfect boy." "Fucking gorgeous." "Brilliant little cocksucker."

Neville doesn't think that last one should be a compliment but he sees Harry's cock twitch and his eyelids flutter. He watches as Draco pulls out of Harry's mouth and fists himself once, twice, before he comes over Harry's face.

Harry licks what he can from his lips and looks up at Draco.

"Please?"

The word, the tone, is enough for Neville to come with a cry before he can even think about silencing himself, and as he gasps and tries to recover, he realises that Draco is now looking at him. At least he does, until Harry whimpers and comes without a single touch to his cock.

* * *

They clean up in silence. They make their way back to the castle in silence. None of them speak a single word until they're safely ensconced in their dorm room. Harry sits on his bed, biting at his lip while Draco stands in front of the door. They look at each other for a long moment before Harry breaks the silence.

"You can't tell anyone."

Harry's eyes are wide and if Neville didn't know any better, he'd have said Harry was scared. Then it occurs to him that he probably is. Neville's silence probably isn't helping because Harry goes back to chewing on his lip. It's not until Neville's crossed the room and freed the poor, abused lip that he speaks.

"I won't tell anyone."

Harry nods, accepting Neville at his word, because Harry is his friend. Draco however doesn't believe him.

"Why?" His voice is cold and Neville knows in that moment that Draco's in this for more than a quick fuck and for more than the acceptance that dating the Chosen One could give him.

"You both like it," he says simply. "You've obviously both agreed to it. You both care about each other. it's no one else's business. Not even mine." But Gods he wants it to be.

* * *

He catches Harry and Draco more often as the rest of the school year goes by. Sometimes he thinks they've planned it that way. He watches every piece through to it's conclusion and every time he wishes he could lick Draco's come from Harry's skin, or from his hole; every time he wishes he could make one of them come himself.

The first time he interrupts them, the first time he gives them an order, they both obey, and honestly, seeing Harry and Draco on their knees for him makes him kind of understand why Voldemort wanted followers; at least it does afterwards, when he can think straight. He thinks he could live for a thousand years and the image of the pair kissing with the head of his cock between their tongues will never fade. It was filthy, but it was fucking beautiful. They were both made for this.

The first time Harry kisses him, it's almost innocent compared to the things he's seen and done with them. It's also surprisingly reminiscent of the first time he saw them kiss. Harry hooks his hand around the back of Neville's neck, stands on his toes and pulls him down.

It's also in the middle of the entrance hall, right before dinner, so it's a statement.

Harry leads them to their seats at the Gryffindor table as people whisper around them and simply says "go with it," before they sit.

Draco enters a few minutes later and comes over to them immediately. He wraps a hand in Harry's hair and angles him properly for a kiss before he kneels and lets Neville do the same to him.

They've established their order in front of the whole school and there's nothing anyone can say about it without pissing off at least two war heroes.

Neville sees Ron and Seamus argue briefly before money changes hands and Hermione sends the three of them a beaming smile.

Neville never thought life could be this good after the war, and he knows it'll only get better.

 


End file.
